Forever
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: While watching Rufus' funeral, Cid has difficulty expressing his feelings toward Cloud.


Notes: To be honest, I'm not too satisfied with this one. Could be because while I like the idea of this pairing, I can't really do much with it. This is Lj user nerutenkaze's challenge. It takes place in Midgar and includes Rufus and the Turks(course she never did mention how...eehehe). Some of the dialogue was taken from the song "Forever" by Angels and Agony, so this is a sort of songfic. Enjoy.

* * *

"I cannot believe that Rufus is dead," Cloud stated quietly as he looked down at the funeral attended only by the three remaining Turks and Reeve, who was a member of the party as Cait Sith. Slowly, but surely, the people of Midgar went on with their lives and what was left of the Shinra corporation did the same, but giving Rufus his final farewell came first.  
  
"I can," Cid replied, standing next to Cloud, watching Elena cry while Rude and Reno held her and each other. Reeve was completely stone faced, but Cid knew that Reeve would be sobbing in private with nothing but his cat to comfort him. "It was inevitable."  
  
"Even so, it's still hard to believe," Cloud sighed, looking up at the dark grey sky. "Especially for Reeve. I heard he loved Rufus, so what he did for us couldn't have been easy. I heard they need each other. I need..." He sighed louder. "Oh, I need..." He couldn't finish.  
  
"You're born with all you need, Cloud," Cid replied, "And need is all you've got, eh?" He took one final drag from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stamping it out with his booted foot.  
  
"Yea, I need," Cloud nodded. "I need Aeris, I need Tifa. I just need my friends..."  
  
Cid raised his eyebrows. /Does that include me? I guess that should be obvious, but...damn it, I want more/! "I'm here, Cloud."  
  
"I know," Cloud responded with a smile on his face. He looked back at the funeral and saw that the Turks had left. Only Reeve remained, completely stoic as his eyes fixated on the coffin. "I also know how Reeve feels."  
  
"Yea..." /Who could ever forget the death of Aeris?/ Cid followed Cloud's gaze, noting both Reeve's longing and how much darker the sky turned. "Left out in the dark along to see what you are made of..."  
  
"What?"  
  
But, Cid only shook his head, "Nobody gives a hand when you're in the deepest pain..."  
  
Cloud shrugged, "I don't think Reeve needed or wanted anyone to comfort him. Not even the Turks. I just think he wanted to be left alone."  
  
"Do you want to be left alone?" Cid asked, feeling a pang in his chest.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good," Cid smiled before looking every bit as stoic as Reeve. /The both of you...I know you're crying both your eyes out and swallowing all your pride. That's what I'm doing right now/.  
  
"You've been a comfort to me, Cid," Cloud said. "I'm glad you're here with me."  
  
Cid quickly turned his head, "I'm glad to hear that..."  
  
"You always kept me strong and told me what to do," Cloud chuckled, running a hand through his spiky blond hair. "So far as I am concerned, you were the leader of the party. You just drove me crazy sometimes."  
  
"Yea," Cid agreed, remembering how he would always tell Cloud how to do just about everything properly, even speak. "But, if I seemed harsh, it's because I cared."   
  
"Of course," Cloud answered with an indifferent tone in his voice, or at least that's what Cid heard and he felt that pang in his heart strike again.  
  
/I just want you to get close to me. I want you to see me in the brightest light that you have ever seen/. Cid wanted to say that, but at the time, the thought nauseated him. He'd never spoken like that to anyone and he wasn't about to start now. He looked back at the grave at found that Reeve had gone. Cid shut his eyes, lowering his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.  
  
/My heart is open wide, but you don't see it. When I led you, it wasn't just because I cared, but because I loved you./ When Cloud took a step forward, Cid shook his head as if that would get rid of all his current thoughts.  
  
"It's nothing," Cid finally said, damning himself for not having the courage to say how he really felt.  
  
"Okay, we should leave then," Cloud replied. "No use waiting here. Everyone is gone now."  
  
Cid said nothing. /No, we should wait. I'll wait here for evermore. I'll wait here forever and ever more. I'll wait here until you return to me. Until I know you love me the way I love you. I'll wait here for evermore/. He honestly believed that if he said what he was thinking, Cloud have laughed in his face.  
  
"Come on Cid," Cloud said with an almost irritated tone, he headed towards Cid, who did not move, but looked towards Cloud.   
  
/The path to me is winding, but you will always notice/. "I'm all right, Cloud. You don't have to worry." But, it didn't stop Cloud from standing right in front of him with disbelief in his sharp bright blue eyes. /You will always notice me around when you want to see it, don't you Cloud/?  
  
"No, actually, I do have to worry. You're not yourself," Cloud responded, blue eyes staring into blue eyes.   
  
Cid sighed, "I guess it's because of what's been going on today." He shrugged, tempted to light another cigarette, but opted not to.  
  
"It made you down?" Cloud grinned, "I didn't know you cared."  
  
"Oh, I care alright," Cid turned away, but not towards the now deserted funeral site, but to the airship. "I just feel sorry for them, I guess. They were all very close." /I wish we could be that close, Cloud. It just feels right, you know, but I feel like we've been together for many years/.  
  
"I see....I really think it's time we left."   
  
The older man turned back around, seeing Cloud looking down as the wind blew through his spiked blond hair. Cid couldn't help but smile as he moved his own dirty blond hair away from his eyes. He suddenly tensed, realizing that if he didn't do what he set out to do since the first time he had met Cloud, he never would.  
  
"Cloud?" When the younger man looked up, Cid thought his heart would stop. When it didn't, he took a deep breath before saying, "There will be a time that we will never part." He pressed his lips together. /Oh, I sound stupid, but...I have nothing to lose...nothing, except for him/.   
  
"Uh...we'd see each other again."  
  
/You have no idea/. Cid decided to press onward, "Uhm, Cloud?" He took a step closer, feeling a bit lighter when Cloud didn't move away. "I have a gift for you."  
  
"What is it?" Cloud asked, frowning.  
  
Cid responded by grabbing him by the collar, "We were never two," He leaned down and pressed his lips against Cloud's. Before the younger man could even come up with a response, Cid turned and walked away. 


End file.
